Unfaithful
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Cinta dengan kesetiaan adalah hal yang penting. Tidak percaya? Maka kematian akan membuktikannya. . . Fail at summary, but, minat RnR? EDITING STORY


**UNFAITHFUL**

**A/N: Hai All! Aku datang lagi dengan sebuah fic oneshot~! XD *PLAK**

**Kali ini, di fic ini mungkin Roxas akan terlihat sedikit jahat, tapi. . .**

**Yah, begitulah XP**

**Gomenasai buat semua pecinta Roxas! XDDD**

**Oh ya, dan lagi, ada sedikit kata-kata kasarnya. . .**

**Dan tak lupa chara's deathnya!  
**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst (Tapi ga terlalu keliatan kayaknya)**

**Pair: AkuRoku**

**WARNING: SHO-AI! RUDE WORD! CHARA'S DEATH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Cinta dengan kesetiaan adalah hal yang penting. Tidak percaya? Maka kematian akan membuktikannya. . .**

**-XXX-**

"Bye," ujar Roxas seraya pergi meninggalkan Axel sendiri di rumah mewah milik mereka yang bergaya Yunani kuno. Axel segera menghilangkan senyum palsunya, sesaat setelah Roxas telah menghilang dari balik tikungan dengan mobil putihnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dan membuka buku catatan berwarna hitamnya. Sebagai seorang detektif, Axel sangat peka terhadap hal sekecil apapun, apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut tentang Roxas.

Dan sebulan ini, tepat dihitung semenjak hari kedatangan Axel setelah 1 tahun bertugas, ia menemukan beberapa keganjilan, termasuk apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebelum menuliskannya, ia membaca catatan-catatan lamanya terlebih dahulu.

CATATAN I.

Aku merasa aneh dengan sikap Roxas saat ini yang tak ingin menjemputku yang baru saja datang semenjak 1 tahun kepergianku dengan alasan syuting. Aku tahu ia sibuk, namun dulu, ia bahkan rela menolak sebuah film yang berhonor tinggi karena aku tak menyukainya.

CATATAN II.

Roxas mulai menolak saat aku hendak menciumnya. Padahal saat aku akan pergi dulu, ia menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Dan lagi, sebuah ciuman hangat di pagi hari dulu telah menjadi rutinitas kami. Namun sekarang, ia menolaknya, membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, yang biasanya selalu membuatnya tersenyum seusai kami melakukannya.

CATATAN III.

Roxas mulai membantahku. Ia menolak laranganku padanya untuk keluar tanpa meminta izin dariku, padahal dulu tanpa kuminta pun ia selalu mengabariku jika akan pergi keluar. Namun sekarang, kata-kata semacam "Bukan urusanmu" dan sebagainya telah sering kudengar dari mulutnya.

CATATAN IV.

Sora. aku tahu nama itu dan kedekatan mereka melalui Handphone Roxas. Saat aku bertanya, ia malah marah dan mengatakan aku seenaknya melihat isi Handphone nya. Sora. Aku masih ingat isi pesannya yang mengatakan jika ia merindukan Roxas meski mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin.

Sora. Siapa dia?

CATATAN V.

Aku melihat Sora yang ternyata juga seorang aktor itu menjemput Roxas di depan rumahku. Tapi, kenapa Roxas terlihat ketakutan? Ia melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar dulu sebelum masuk kedalam mobil hitam milik Sora. seperti memastikan agar aku tak melihatnya. . .

Aku mencium sesuatu. Meski kuharap ini hanya perasaanku.

Axel menghela nafasnya. Makin mendekat menuju sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

Namun ia belum menyerah, ia masih mempercayai Roxas. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, berusaha mempercayai.

Ia mengambil pulpennya dan menulis catatan keenamnya.

**-XXX-**

CATATAN KE VI.

Aku melihat Roxas tengah makan siang di sebuah restoran bersama pria berambut brunette itu lagi. Sora. namun Roxas mengelak saat aku menanyakannya.

Hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Apa arti dari 5 tahun jalinan hubungan kami?

Aku harap ia setia padaku. Aku mencintainya.

Axel membaca catatan keenamnya yang ia tulis kemarin malam dengan raut wajah layu. Ia seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Iapun mengambil pulpennya dan menulis sesuatu, catatan ketujuhnya dengan teramat pelan, menikmati setiap goresan tangannya seakan ia takkan bisa menulis lagi setelah ini.

CATATAN VII.

Roxas tak pulang semenjak kemarin. Ia bilang, ada syuting yang mengharuskannya melakukan itu. Namun, saat aku mengunjungi manajernya, ia bilang Roxas mengambil cuti selama 2 hari 1 malam, dimulai dari kemarin. Manajernya kira itu karena Roxas sedang ingin bersamaku. Namun kenyataannya?

Aku tidak ingin berfikir apapun. Yang jelas, Roxas kini berbohong untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan kini aku telah mengetahui alasan dan sebab semua keanehannya. Ternyata itu sesuatu yang paling aku takutkan.

Selingkuh. Bersama pria brengsek yang bernama Sora.

Kupikir apa bagusnya ia dariku?

Aku mencintainya, aku sangat cinta Roxas. Namun tak kukira ia tak mencintaiku sedalam aku mencintainya. Ternyata dalam waktu setahun ia dapat melupakan aku, begitu mudahnya. Padahal aku tak pernah berfikir sedetikpun untuk menduakannya.

Aku melihatnya, keluar dari hotel bintang 5 bersama pria brunette brengsek itu.

Sial. Kukira Roxas hanya milikku.

Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan jika kini tubuhnya bukan lagi hanya aku yang memilikinya.

Atau mungkin tidak lah begitu.

Mungkin aku tak pernah memiliki apapun.

Axel menutup buku catatannya dan memasukannya kedalam laci meja kerjanya, tepat sesaat setelah ia menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Roxas.

Axel berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Darimana?" tanyanya lembut. Roxas melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Syuting. Bukankah aku telah memberitahukannya padamu? Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur. Syuting 2 hari 1 malam sangatlah melelahkan," Ujar Roxas berbohong. Axel berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meskipun hatinya kacau.

"Tolong jujur padaku, sekali ini saja," Ujar Axel.

Roxas berhenti melangkah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sesuatu berkecamuk dihatinya, perasaan bersalah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

Andai Axel tak pergi meninggalkannya selama 1 tahun lamanya.

Andaikan Axel memperbolehkannya mengumumkan pada media massa jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Andaikan Axel membiarkannya mencium bibir Axel saat Axel akan pergi saat itu.

Andaikan Axel selalu bersamanya.

Mungkin ia takkan pernah beralih pada Sora.

Mungkin hubungan mereka akan tetap berjalan dengan sempurna. . .

Mungkin semua akan tetap seindah dulu.

Roxas meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia masih mencintai Axel. Yang jelas, ia sangat marah. Bahkan mungkin membencinya.

"Roxas, jawab aku. . ." Ujar Axel. Roxas menoleh, berjalan dengan wajah yang tetap menunduk. Ia memeluk tubuh Axel kuat.

"Maafkan aku. . ." Ujarnya sambil menangis terisak. Entah menyesal atau sebagai perpisahan, ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

Axel membalas pelukan Roxas. Mencium wangi rambut blond yang lembut itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Axel seraya menghapus air mata Roxas. Roxas mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum, dan segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan Axel.

Axel tersenyum pahit. Hatinya tak sanggup menerima jika Roxas kini bukanlah lagi miliknya. Ia mengambil pistol dari sabuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Saat ia mengisi peluru, suara yang ditimbulkan terdengar cukup nyaring, mampu membuat Roxas kembali menoleh kearahnya.

Wajanya terkejut. Ia kaget mendapati mulut pistol menempel di keningnya.

"A, Axel?" tegur Roxas pelan.

Axel tersenyum. "Kuharap kini kau mengerti apa itu cinta, Roxas. . ." ujarnya pelan.

"A, Axel? He, hentikan, a, apa yang akan kau, lakukan?" Ujar Roxas ketakutan. Keringat dingir mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Tangan Axel bergerak pelan. Ia memiringkan pistolnya, masih dengan mulut pistol yang menempel di kening Roxas. Membuat Roxas makin merasa ketakutan.

"Ketidakjujuran dan ketidaksetiaan. Kau kira aku bagaimana tanpamu?" Ujar Axel. Roxas merasa sangat ketakutan.

Tangan Axel bergerak cepat. Roxas menjerit. Ia tak ingin mati.

DORR!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar. Namun Roxas tak merasakan apapun. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang lengket, menyiprati tubuh dan wajahnya, sesaat kemudian mulai tercium bau anyir darah.

Roxas membuka matanya pelan. Berharap tak melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Ia kembali menjerit.

Axel. Menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Kini Roxas tahu, betapa pentingnya rasa cinta dan kesetiaan.

Kini Roxas tahu apa itu cinta.

Kini ia tahu betapa sebentarnya waktu 1 tahun dibandingkan berpisah untuk selamanya.

Kini ia tahu,

Betapa beratnya hidupmu jika seseorang yang kau cintai tak setia padamu.

Air mata Roxas mengalir. Ia sadar jika ia masih, bahkan sangat mencintai Axel.

Ia mengangkat tangan Axel yang masih memegang pistol. Memegangnya kuat. Meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat diatas telapak tangan Axel. Memegang pistol dengan tangan Axel masih berada disitu.

Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di tempat penarik pelatuk, tepat diatas telunjuk Axel yang masih disitu.

Ia memandangi pistol itu sebentar, dan tersenyum.

Ia menutup matanya. Mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di dahinya.

DOR!

**THE END.**

Gimana komentarnya? Aneh yah? XDDD

Yeah,,, kutunggu ripiunya ya! XD

Silahkan bertanya apapun, kuusahakan menjawab secepatnya melewati PM! XD


End file.
